eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Visionen und Träume
Visionen, Prophezeiungen und Träume, auch Grüner Blick oder Grüne Träume genannt, die von Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft handeln, spielen eine große Rolle in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. In der Kultur Westeros' gelten alle Träume als prophetisch Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I . Brans Visionen Bran teilt seine Träume in drei Kategorien ein: die Wolfsträume sind nicht so schlimm: hier rennt und jagt er und fängt Eichhörnchen; dann hat er Träume von der Dreiäugigen Krähe, die ihm befiehlt zu fliegen oder einem Baum, der ihn ruft; aber am schlimmsten sind die Träume, in denen er fällt, obwohl er früher so ein guter Kletterer gewesen ist Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I . Brans Traum während seines Komas Bran hat seine ersten Visionen nach dem Sturz vom Turm in Winterfell, als ihn die Dreiäugige Krähe in einem Traum besucht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran III . :"Er sah Winterfell, wie die Adler es sehen, die hohen Türme, die von oben dick und geduckt aussahen, die Burgmauern nur Striche im Schmutz. ... Im Herzen des Götterhains brütete der große, weiße Wehrbaum über seinem Spiegelbild im schwarzen Teich, und seine Blätter raschelten im Wind. Als er merkte, dass Bran ihn ansah, hob er seinen Blick vom stillen Wasser und starrte ihn wissend an." Hier zeigt sich, dass, wie Bran später herausfinden wird, die Wehrbäume lebendig sind und ein Bewusstsein haben. :"Er blickte gen Osten und sah eine Galeere, die durch die Fluten des Biss fegte. Er sah seine Mutter allein in einer Kabine sitzen, wie sie ein blutiges Messer auf dem Tisch vor sich betrachtete, während die Ruderer an ihren Riemen rissen und Ser Rodrik über der Reling hing, zitternd und würgend. Vor ihnen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen, ein mächtiges, düsteres Brüllen, von peitschenden Blitzen durchzogen, doch irgendwie konnten sie es nicht sehen." Dies zeigt die Reise Catelyns und Ser Rodriks nach Königsmund Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Als Folge der falschen Informationen, die Catelyn in der Hauptstadt über das Messer erhält, mit dem ein Attentat auf Bran verübt wurde, ergibt sich eine Kette von Ereignissen (Gefangenschaft Tyrions, Lord Tywin ruft zu den Waffen), die schließlich zum Krieg der Fünf Könige führt, welcher in Brans Traum durch den Sturm symbolisiert sein könnte. :"Er sah, wie sein Vater den König anflehte, die Trauer in sein Gesicht gemeißelt. Er sah, wie sich Sansa des Nachts in den Schlaf weinte, und er sah, wie Arya sie schweigend betrachtete und ihre Geheimnisse hart in ihrem Herzen behielt." Dies zeigt zunächst Eddards Missmut über König Roberts Entscheidung, einen Attentäter auf Daenerys Targaryen anzusetzen und ihn nach Essos zu schicken. Sansa und Arya unterscheiden sich in ihren Reaktionen über den Tod von Lady bzw. Mycah. :"Sie waren von Schatten umgeben. Ein Schatten war dunkel wie Asche, mit dem schrecklichen Gesicht eines Bluthunds. Ein anderer war gepanzert wie die Sonne, golden und wunderschön. Über beiden ragte ein Riese mit steinerner Rüstung auf, doch als er sein Visier öffnete, waren darin nichts als Finsternis und dickes, schwarzes Blut." Der Schatten mit dem Gesicht eines Hundes müsste Ser Gregor Clegane sein. Ser Gregor trug stets einen Helm in Hundeform. Der andere mit der glänzenden Rüstung müsste Prinz Oberyn Martell sein, da die Sonne das Wahrzeichen von Haus Martell ist und er eine Rüstung aus glänzenden Bronzeplatten trug. Beide trugen später einen Zweikampf aus, bei dem Prinz Oberyn stribt und Ser Gregor tödlich vergiftet wird. Der Riese müsste Ser Robert Kraft sein, der wiederum höchstwahrscheinlich die Wiedergeburt von Ser Gregor ist. Ser Gregor wurde auch "Der Berg" genannt, was die "steinerne Rüstung" erklären könnte. Das Blut von Ser Gregor hatte sich nach der Vergiftung durch Prinz Oberyn schwarz verfärbt, und der abgetrennte Kopf Ser Gregors wurde nach Dorne geschickt und Ser Robert ist vermutlich kopflos. siehe auch: Theorien zu Robert Kraft :"Er blickte auf und sah deutlich über die Meerenge hinweg zu den Freien Städten, der grünen dothrakischen See und darüber hinaus nach Vaes Dothrak unter dessen Berg, zu den sagenhaften Inseln der Jadesee, nach Asshai, wo jenseits der Morgenröte die Drachen erwachten." Dies könnte eine Vision sein, die das ausbrüten der drei Dracheneier durch Daenerys Targaryen voraussieht, vielleicht aber auch, dass noch mehr Drachen erscheinen werden. :"Schließlich blickte er gen Norden. Er sah die Mauer wie blauen Kristall leuchten und seinen Halbbruder Jon allein in einem kalten Bett schlafen, und dessen Haar war fahl und hart, während ihm alle Erinnerung an Wärme entfloh." Dies könnte eine Vision sein, die Jon Schnees Erfahrungen in seinen letzten Kapiteln in Ein Tanz mit Drachen zeigen und seinen Tod vorhersagen. :"Und er blickte über die Mauer, über endlose, schneeverhüllte Wälder, jenseits des erstarrten Ufers und der großen blauweißen Flüsse aus Eis und der toten Steppen, auf denen nichts wuchs oder lebte. Gen Norden und Norden und Norden blickte er zum Vorhang aus Licht am Ende der Welt und dann hinter diesen Vorhang. Tief ins Herz des Winters blickte er, und dann schrie er laut auf vor Angst, und die Hitze seiner Tränen brannte auf seinen Wangen." Dies könnte eine Vision über seine spätere Reise zum Letzten Grünseher sein. Bran sieht den Tod seines Vaters voraus Bran träumt regelmäßig von der Dreiäugigen Krähe und erzählt Maester Luwin davon. In der Nacht vor dem Tag, an dem die Nachricht von Lord Eddard Starks Tod auf Winterfell eintrifft, erscheint die Krähe Bran wieder im Schlaf. Sie führt ihn in die Gruft, wo er seinen Vater trifft und sich mit ihm unterhält Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II : :"Heute Nacht habe ich wieder von der Krähe geträumt. Die mit den drei Augen. Sie kam in meine Schlafkammer geflogen und hat mir gesagt, ich solle ihr folgen, was ich auch getan habe. Wir waren unten in der Gruft. Vater war da, und wir haben geredet. Er war traurig." ... "Es hatte etwas mit Jon zu tun, glaube ich." Der Traum war zutiefst verstörend gewesen, mehr noch als alle anderen Krähenträume. ... "Im Traum bin ich mit der Krähe hinuntergeflogen, aber wenn ich wach bin, kann ich das nicht. Bran kann die vergangene Stimmung seines Vaters erfühlen. Dieser hatte im Kerker unter dem Roten Bergfried über Jon nachgedacht und war traurig geworden, weil er noch gerne noch einmal mit ihm geredet hätte. Bran sieht auch schon vor der Ankunft des Raben mit der Nachricht von Lord Eddards Tod, dass er gestorben ist, weil er ihn in der Gruft von Winterfell trifft. Bran träumt einen Wolfstraum Nachdem die beiden Schattenwölfe Sommer und Struppel in den Götterhain gesperrt werden und die ganze Zeit nur noch heulen, fragt Bran alle möglichen Leute, warum sie das tun. In einier der folgenden Nächte träumt er wieder einmal einen Wolfstraum Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran I : :"Dennoch, als sich die Dunkelheit über ihn senkte, fand er sich im Götterhain unter den grüngrauen Wächtern und knorrigen Eichen wieder, die so alt waren wie die Zeit. Ich gehe, dachte er entzückt. Eigentlich wusste er, dass es nur ein Traum war, aber war nicht selbst dieser Traum angenehmer als die Wirklichkeit, die ihn mit Mauern und Decke und Tür in sein Zimmer einsperrte? Unter den Bäumen war es dunkel, aber der Komet erhellte seinen Weg, und seine Schritte waren fest. Er lief auf vier gesunden Beinen stark und schnell dahin, und er spürte die Erde unter sich, das leise raschelnde Laub, die dicken Wurzeln, die harten Steine und die tiefen Schichten des Humus. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Gerüche erfüllten seinen Kopf mit Leben und Rausch; der schlammige Gestank der grünen heißen Tümpel, der Duft verrottender Erde unter seinen Pfoten, die Eichhörnchen in den Eichen. Beim Geruch des Eichhörnchens erinnerte er sich an den Geschmack heißen Blutes und das Krachen von Knochen, die er mit den Zähnen zermahlte. Der Geifer lief ihm aus dem Maul. Erst einen halben Tag war es her, dass er gespeist hatte, doch am Geschmack toten Fleisches, selbst wenn es Wild war, fand er keine Freude. Er hörte die Eichhörnchen umherhuschen, oben im Geäst, wo sie sicher waren, und sie waren zu schlau, um sich dorthin zu begeben, wo er und seine Brüder durch den Wald streiften. Seinen Bruder roch er ebenfalls, diesen vertrauten, strengen und erdigen Duft, der so schwarz war wie sein Fell. Sein Bruder lief voller Wut an den Mauern entlang, immer und immer wieder im Kreis, Tag und Nacht und Nacht und Tag, unermüdlich auf der Suche nach … Beute, einem Ausweg, seiner Mutter, seinen Geschwistern, seinem Rudel … so suchte und suchte er ohne Erfolg. Hinter den Bäumen erhob sich, aufgeschichtet aus totem Menschenstein, die Mauer, die überall über dieses Fleckchen lebendigen Waldes aufragte. Grau stand sie da, moosüberzogen, und trotzdem dick und stark und höher, als je ein Wolf zu springen hoffen durfte. Kaltes Eisen und hartes Holz versperrten die einzigen Löcher in diesen Steinen, die ihn umgaben. An jedem Loch blieb sein Bruder stehen und fletschte die Zähne, doch blieb der Ausweg stets verschlossen. In der ersten Nacht hatte er das Gleiche getan, bis er die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Tuns begriff. Ein Knurren machte hier keinen Weg frei. Im Kreis zu laufen drängte die Mauern nicht zurück. Das Bein zu heben und die Bäume zu markieren vertrieb die Menschen nicht. Die Welt hatte sich wie eine Schlinge um ihn zusammengezogen, aber jenseits des Waldes standen noch immer die großen grauen Höhlen aus Menschensteinen. Winterfell, ging ihm plötzlich ein Menschenlaut durch den Kopf. Von jenseits dieser himmelhohen Menschenklippen rief die wahre Welt nach ihm, und er wusste, entweder antwortete er oder er würde sterben. Bran träumt erneut von der Dreiäugigen Krähe Als in Winterfell 299AL das Erntefest abgehalten wird, besucht Bran Sommer im Götterhain. Dort trifft er Osha, die ihn nach seinen Wolfsträumen fragt, über die er aber nicht gern redet. Als er zu Bett geht, denkt er über die Frage nach und träumt, dass das Gesicht im Stamm des Herzbaums ihn anschaut und nach ihm ruft, dann fliegt die Dreiäugige Krähe aus den Zweigen auf ihn zu, pickt in seinem Gesicht und ruft seinem Namen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Bran träumt von der Krähe und Jaime Als Cley Cerwyn bei dem Erntefest auf Winterfell erscheint und den Namen Jaime Lennister erwähnt, erinnert sich Bran unbewusst an seinen Unfall am Turm. Abends betet er zu den Alten Götter, dass er nichts träumen möge, doch dann hat er einen seiner schlimmsten Alpträume: :"»Flieg oder stirb!«, krächzte die dreiäugige Krähe und hackte mit dem Schnabel nach ihm. Bran weinte und flehte, die Krähe jedoch kannte kein Mitleid. Sie hackte ihm das linke Auge aus und dann das rechte, und als er blind und um ihn her alles dunkel war, pickte sie auf seine Stirn ein und trieb ihren fürchterlich spitzen Schnabel tief in seinen Schädel. Er schrie, bis er glaubte, seine Lungen müssten platzen. Der Schmerz fühlte sich an, als würde eine Axt seinen Kopf spalten, aber nachdem die Krähe ihren Schnabel, bedeckt mit Knochensplittern und Gehirnmasse, wieder herausgezogen hatte, konnte Bran wieder sehen. Und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, stockte ihm der Atem. Er hing an einem Turm, der eine Meile hoch war, seine Finger rutschten ab, seine Nägel krallten sich in den Stein, seine Beine zogen ihn nach unten, seine dummen, nutzlosen Beine. »Helft mir!«, rief er. Ein goldener Mann erschien am Himmel über ihm und zog ihn hoch. »Was man nicht alles aus Liebe tut«, murmelte er leise und schleuderte ihn hinaus in die leere Luft." Der goldene Mann steht für Jaime Lennister, und die Dreiäugige Krähe hilft ihm, sich wieder zu erinnern und die Dinge mit seinem dritten Auge sehen zu können. Sie drängt ihn wieder dazu, zu fliegen und nimmt ihm sein natürliches Augenlicht, damit er gezwungen ist, seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu benutzten. Bran träumt vom Götterhain Auf dem Erntefest gibt Bran den Gastgeber des großen Festmahls. Er beobachtet das Fest und und Gäste aus der Ferne, als gehöre er nicht dazu. Ihm ist es zu warm und zu laut, und seine Gedanken schweifen ab in den Götterhain, den er sich kühl und erfrischend vorstellt, dabei ist er im Körper von Sommer, und als Ser Rodrik ihn anspricht und aus dem Tagtraum reißt, weiß Bran einen Moment lang nicht, wo er sich befindet: :"Bran juckte es unter der grauen und weißen Wolle, und am liebsten wäre er woanders gewesen. Im Götterhain ist es jetzt kühl. Aus den heißen Tümpeln steigt Dampf auf, und das rote Laub des Wehrbaumes raschelt im Wind. Die Gerüche sind angenehmer als die Luft hier, bald geht der Mond auf, und mein Bruder wird ihn ansingen" Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III . Bran träumt von Meera und Jojen Am Abend des Erntefestes legt er sich schlafen und träumt wieder einmal einen Wolfstraum: :"... als die Träume kamen, war er wieder einmal im Götterhain. Der Geruch aus der Küche und der Großen Halle war so stark, dass er fast dachte, er habe das Fest gar nicht verlassen. Er streifte zwischen den Bäumen umher, und sein Bruder war dicht bei ihm. In dieser Nacht herrschte keine Ruhe, denn das Menschenrudel heulte laut zu seinem Spiel. Der Lärm machte ihn unruhig. Er wollte laufen, jagen, er wollte … Beim Rasseln von Eisen stellte er die Ohren auf. Sein Bruder hatte es ebenfalls gehört. Sie liefen durch das Unterholz auf das Geräusch zu. Nach einem Satz über das stille Wasser am Fuße des alten weißen Baumes witterte er den Geruch eines Fremden, Menschengeruch, in den sich Leder und Erde und Eisen mischten. Die Eindringlinge waren erst einige Meter in den Hain getreten, als die Wölfe sie erreichten; ein Weibchen und ein junges Männchen, die keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst zeigten, selbst nicht, nachdem er seine weißen Zähne gefletscht hatte. Sein Bruder knurrte tief in der Kehle, und trotzdem liefen sie nicht davon. »Da sind sie ja«, sagte das Weibchen. Meera, flüsterte ihm eine innere Stimme zu, die des schlafenden Jungen, der sich in diesen Traum verirrt hatte. »Wusstest du, dass sie so groß sind?« »Sie werden noch größer, bevor sie ausgewachsen sind«, erklärte das junge Männchen und beobachtete sie mit großen grünen Augen, in denen sich keine Furcht zeigte. »Der Schwarze ist ängstlich und zornig, aber der Graue ist stark … stärker, als er denkt … fühlst du ihn, Schwester?« »Nein«, sagte sie und legte die Hand auf das Heft des langen Messers, welches sie trug. »Sei vorsichtig, Jojen.« »Er wird mir nichts tun. Heute ist nicht der Tag, an dem ich sterbe.« Das Männchen ging auf sie zu, streckte die Hand nach seiner Schnauze aus und berührte sie sanft wie ein Sommerwind. Dennoch löste sich bei der Liebkosung der Wald um ihn auf, der Boden unter seinen Füßen wurde zu Rauch und wirbelte lachend davon, und dann drehte er sich und fiel, fiel, fiel …" Dies ist die erste Begegnung von Meera und Jojen mit den Schattenwölfen, die Bran über seine Warg-Verbindung mit Sommer miterlebt, bis Jojen Sommer berührt. Bran träumt einen weiteren Wolfstraum, als Theon Winterfell überfällt Bran befindet sich im Körper von Sommer im Götterhain von Winterfell. Er hört seltsame Geräusche in der Nacht, die wie Stahl auf Stein klingen. Er heult, um Alarm zu schlagen und die Menschen zu warnen, aber in der dunklen Burg regt sich nichts. Struppel und er versuchen, die Tore des Göttehains zu durchbrechen, scheitern aber. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II Rickons Visionen Auch Rickon sieht den Tod seines Vaters voraus In derselben Nacht, in der Bran von seinem Vater träumt, hat Rickon denselben Traum: auch er sieht Lord Eddard in der Gruft und er sagt ihm, dass er nach Hause kommen werde. Daraufhin versteckt sich Rickon am nächsten Tag mit Struppel in der Gruft im Grab von Lord Eddard, bis Bran, Osha und Luwin in dort finden Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Aryas Visionen Aryas Alpträume nach ihrer Ankunft in Königsmund Arya Stark erlebt immer wieder den gleichen Alptraum, nachdem sie mit Sansa und ihrem Vater in Königsmund angekommen sind: :Sie hatte "oft Alpträume gehabt, in denen sie sich in der Burg verirrte. Vater sagte, der Rote Bergfried sei eigentlich kleiner als Winterfell, doch in ihren Träumen war er riesig, ein endloser, steinerner Irrgarten mit Mauern, die sich zu verschieben und hinter ihr zu bewegen schienen. Dort fand sie sich wieder, wie sie durch düstere Hallen wanderte, an verblassten Wandteppichen vorüber, endlosen Wendeltreppen hinab, über Höfe und Brücken hetzend, und niemand antwortete auf ihr Rufen. In einigen der Räume schien Blut aus den roten Steinwänden zu tropfen, und nirgends konnte sie ein Fenster finden. Manchmal hörte sie dann die Stimme ihres Vaters, doch stets aus weiter Ferne, und so schnell sie ihr auch nachlief, wurde die Stimme doch stets leiser und immer leiser, bis sie ganz verklungen und Arya in der Dunkelheit nun ganz allein war." Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya III Dieser wiederkehrende Traum ähnelt denjenigen, die Jon Schnee von Winterfell hat: das hilflose Umherirren, die tödlichen Mauern, das erfolglose Rufen, die Dunkelheit. Arya wird von einem Wolfstraum gewarnt In der Stadt am Götterauge übernachtet Arya in Yorens Gruppe in einem verlassenen Bergfried. In der Nacht träumt sie von einem heulenden Wolf, wovon sie erschrickt und erwacht. Die anderen Jungs machen sich erst über sie lustig, als sie behauptet, es würde jemand kommen. Dann aber ertönt das Jagdhorn von Kurtz, und wenig später erscheint Ser Amory Lorch in der Stadt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya IV . Der Wolf in Aryas Traum warnt sie noch vor dem Erscheinen der eigentlichen Gefahr, was man als Vision deuten kann. Sansas Visionen Sansa gibt vor, einen Traum zu haben Als sich die Jagdgesellschaft um König Robert Baratheon im Königswald auf die Suche nach einem Weißen Hirschen macht, gibt Sansa gegenüber Jeyne Pool vor, davon geträumt zu haben, dass Joffrey Baratheon den Hirschen erlegt hätte. Eigentlich hat sie das nicht geträumt, sondern sich nur gewünscht, aber sie denkt, dass das besser klingt. Dann erzählt sie weiter, dass Joffrey den Hirschen getötet habe, entgegen den Gepflogenheiten der Heldenlieder, dass die Jäger die magischen Tiere eigentlich nur berühren, nachdem sie sie gefangen haben. Sansa aber weiß, dass Joffrey gern jagt und tötet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I . Das könnte dafür sprechen, dass Sansa von den Stark-Kindern die am wenigsten ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten besitzt und daher auch gar nicht richtig träumen kann. Sansa träumt von Lady Nach einem Streit mit Arya, in dem sie ihr sagt, dass sie an Stelle von Lady hätte getötet werden sollen, weint sie sich in den Schlaf. Als sie erwacht, merkt sie, dass sie von Lady geträumt hat, kann sich aber nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern, die wie Regen in ihren Fingern zergleiten. Schnell verblasst der Traum . Ein weiterer Beleg, dass ihre Fähigkeiten, was das Träumen angeht, begrenzt sind, vielleicht auch weil ihr Schattenwolf tot ist. Sansa träumt von Joffrey Nach dem zweiten Tag ihrer Gefangennahme durch Cersei träumt sie von Joffrey, der den Thron erklommen hat. Sie sitzt neben ihm in einem wunderschönenen goldgewebtem Kleid und Alle sind gekommen, um ihr die Aufwartung zu machen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa II . Sansa träumt von Ser Ilyn Pain Nach der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters isst sie nicht mehr und verbringt ihre Tage in einem Turmzimmer mit Weinen und Schlafen. Dabeit träumt sie immer wieder denselben Traum: Sie träumt von den Schritten von Ser Ilyn Payn, der mit Eis zu ihr die Treppe hinauf in das Turmzimmer steigt, um sie zu holen und ihr ebenfalls den Kopf abzuschlagen. In diesen Träumen kauert sie ängstlich hinter der Tür, kann nirgendwo hin fliehen und merkt dann, dass sie zudem nackt ist, wenn Ser Ilyn vor der Tür angekommen ist. Sie versucht, sich mit den Händen zu bedecken, dann geht die Tür langsam auf und die Spitze von Eis wird sichtbar Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa IV . Jon Schnees Visionen Jon Schnee erzählt Sam von seinen Träumen von Winterfell :"Ich laufe diesen langen, leeren Saal. Meine Stimme hallt von überall, doch niemand antwortet, und so laufe ich schneller, öffne Türen, rufe Namen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wen ich suche. In den meisten Nächten ist es mein Vater, doch manchmal ist es stattdessen Robb oder meine kleine Schwester Arya oder mein Onkel." ... "Findest Du jemals jemanden in deinen Träumen?", fragte Sam. Jon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie. Die Burg ist leer. ... Selbst die Raben sind aus ihrem Horst verschwunden, und die Ställe sind voller Knochen. Das macht mir immer Angst. Da fange ich an zu laufen, werfe Türen auf, stürme den Turm hinauf, immer drei Stufen auf einmal, rufe nach jemandem, irgendjemandem. Dann finde ich mich vor der Tür zur Gruft wieder. Drinnen ist es schwarz, und ich kann die Wendeltreppe sehen, die in die Tiefe führt. Irgendwie weiß ich, dass ich hinuntergehen muss, doch ich will nicht. Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was mich dort unten erwarten könnte. Die alten Könige des Winters sind dort unten, sitzen auf ihren Thronen, mit steinernen Wölfen zu ihren Füßen und eisernen Schwertern auf dem Schoß, doch nicht vor denen fürchte ich mich. Ich schreie heraus, dass ich kein Stark bin, dass ich dort nicht hingehöre, aber es nützt nichts. Ich muss dennoch gehen, also steige ich hinab, betaste die Wände, ohne Fackel, mit der ich mir den Weg leuchten könnte. Immer dunkler wird es, bis ich schreien möchte. ... Da wache ich dann immer auf." Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon IV Dies könnte eine Vision über den Untergang von Winterfell sein. Jon Schnee träumt erneut von Winterfell :"der letzten Nacht hatte ihn wieder ein Traum von Winterfell heimgesucht. Er wanderte durch die leere Burg, suchte nach seinem Vater, stieg in die Gruft hinab. Nur war der Traum diesmal weiter gegangen als je vorher. In der Dunkelheit hatte er das Scharren von Stein auf Stein gehört. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die Gräber sich öffneten, eines nach dem anderen. Als die toten könige aus ihren kalten, schwarzen Gräbern taumelten, war Jon in pechschwarzer Finsternis erwacht, mit pochendem Herzen. Selbst Geist, der aufs Bett sprang, um sich an sein Gesicht zu schmiegen, konnte sein tiefes Entsetzen nicht mildern. Er wagte nicht, wieder einzuschlafen. Stattdessen war auf die Mauer gestiegen und umhergewandert, rastlos, bis das Licht des neuen Morgens im Osten dämmerte." Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon III Dies könnte eine Vorahnung auf die Nachricht sein, dass sein Vater wegen Verrats festgenommen worden ist und bald darauf exekutiert wird. Jons Träume nach dem Kampf mit dem Wiederkehrenden Othor :"Und wenn er dann doch schlief, träumte er, und das war noch schlimmer. Im Traum hatte die Leiche, mit welcher er gerungen hatte, blaue Augen und schwarze Hände und das Gesicht seines Vaters, doch wagte er nicht, Lord Mormont davon zu erzählen." Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon IV :"Doch in seinem Albtraum sah er sich dem Wesen wieder gegenüber... und diesmal trug die brennende Leiche Lord Eddards Züge. Es war die Haut seines Vaters, die platzte und schwarz wurde, es waren die Augen seines Vaters, flüssig wie gallertartige Tränen. Jon verstand nicht, wieso es so sein sollte oder was es vielleicht zu bedeuten hatte, aber es ängstigte ihn mehr, als er ausdrücken konnte." Eddard Starks Träume Eddard Stark träumt nach dem Angriff von Jaime Lennister einen Fiebertraum *In diesem Traum erlebt er den Angriff auf den Turm der Freude erneut, bei dem er zusammen mit sechs seiner besten Freunde und Kampfgefährten gegen drei Ritter der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen kämpfte. In diesem Traum sind seine Gefährten nur noch Schatten, wie Geister auf Pferden, die aus bloßem Dunst bestehen, mit Schattenschwertern bewaffnet, während die Ritter der Königsgarde keine Geister waren, sondern hell und erschienen. Später denkt Eddard, dass es kein gutes Omen ist, dass er gerade jetzt diesen Traum hatte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Eddard Stark träumt in der Schwarzen Zelle des Roten Bergfrieds :Er merkte, dass er mehr und mehr an Robert dachte. Er sah den König, wie er in der Blüte seiner Jugend stand, groß und ansehnlich, mit seinem gehörnten Helm auf dem Kopf, den Streithammer in der Hand, auf seinem Pferd wie ein Gott mit Hörnern. Er hörte sein Gelächter in der Dunkelheit, sah seine Augen, blau und klar wie Bergseen. "Sie uns an, Ned", sagte Robert. "Bei allen Göttern, wie konnte es so weit kommen? Du hier und ich von einem Schwein ermordet. Wir haben gemeinsam einen Thron erstritten..." ''Ich habe Dich im Stich gelassen, Robert, dachte Ned. Er konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen. Ich habe dich belogen, die WAhrheit vertuscht. Ich habe zugelassen, dass sie dich töten. Der König hörte ihn. "Du steifnackiger Narr", murmelte er, "zu stolz, um zuzuhören. Kann man Stolz essen, Stark? Schützt Ehre deine Kinder?" Risse gingen durch sein Gesicht, Furchen, die die Haut sprengten, und er griff nach oben und riss die Maske fort. Es war nicht Robert, es war Kleinfinger, grinsend, höhnend. Als er den Mund aufmachte, um zu sprchen, wurden seine Lügen zu fahlen, grauen Motten und flogen davon.'' Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V Tyrions Träume Tyrion träumt auf der Bergstraße von seinem Vater Tyrion erzählt Bronn auf dem Rückweg aus Hohenehr auf der Bergstraße von seiner ersten Frau Tysha und wie sein Vater Tywin Lennister ihn bestrafte, als er dahinter kam, dass Tyrion die Frau geheiratet hatte. Bronn meint, er hätte jeden umgebracht, der ihm so etwas angetan hätte, und Tyrion träumt in der folgenden Nacht einen Traum: :"Er träumte von der Himmelzelle. Diesmal war er der Kerkermeister, nicht der Gefangene, groß, mit einem Riemen in der Hand, und er schlug nach seinem Vater, trieb ihn zurück, zum Abgrund hin..." Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I Dies ist ein Traum, der Tyrions tiefen Hass seinem Vater gegenüber ausdrückt und vielleicht auch schon eine Vorahnung auf die Ereignisse, die kommen: als er seinen Vater später mit Shae im Bett erwischt, bringt er beide um. Daenerys' Visionen Danys Fieberträume nach der Fehlgeburt In ihren Fieberträumen hört Daenerys Targaryen immer wieder die Worte "Du willst doch nicht den Drachen wecken, oder?" Sie läuft einen langen Gang unter hohen Steinbögen entlang und weiß intuitiv, dass sie sich nicht umschauen darf. In der Ferne sieht sie winzig eine Tür, doch selbst aus der Entfernung kann sie erkennen, dass sie rot ist. Ihre nackten Füße hinterlassen blutrote Fussspuren hinter ihr. Sie sieht die Sonne auf dem Dothrakischen Meer und nimmt die vielen Gerüche auf, während sie in Drogos Arm liegt. Er berührt sie zärtlich und sie merkt, wie erregt sie ist. Als er in sie eindringt, flüstert sie das Wort Heimat, doch plötzlich verdunkelt sich der blaue Himmel und riesige Schwingen bedecken die Sterne, während die Welt in Flammen steht. Dann sieht sie Ser Jorahs Gesicht, ausgezehrt und voller Trauer, das ihr sagt, dass Rhaegar Targaryen der letzte wahre Drache gewesen ist. Er steht über einem heißen Kohlekübel, in dem sich glühende Dracheneier befinden. Dann verblasst Ser Jorah. Sie spürt eine Finsternis in ihrem Rücken und die Rote Tür scheint weiter fort zu sein als je zuvor. Im nächsten Augenblick steht ihr Bruder Viserys Targaryen vor ihr und schreit sie an, dass er der Drache sei und man ihm keine Befehle gebe. Das Gold seiner geschmolzenen Krone läuft an seinem Gesicht herab. Er kneift ihr auf schmerzvolle Weise in die Brustwarzen, dann platzen seine Augen und laufen wie Gelee über seine schwarz verbrannten Wangen. Wieder spürt sie den eisigen Atem hinter sich. Sie weiß, wenn er sie erreicht, wird sie sterben. Dany rennt in Panik auf die weit entfernte Rote Tür zu. Sie spürt eine Hitze in ihrem Schoß. Sie sieht ihren Sohn Rhaego Targaryen als einen ausgewachsenen Krieger, stolz und groß, er besitzt die Kupferhaut seines Vaters und die weißgoldenen Haare ihrer Mutter. Er hat veilchenblaue Augen, die wie Mandeln geformt sind. Doch dann geht er in Flammen auf, und sie fühlt sich um ihre Muttergefühle betrogen. Nun säumen Geister mit Königsgewändern den Korridor, in dem sie sich befindet. Es sind Geister von alten Targaryen-Herrschern, und sie drängen Daenerys, schneller zu gehen. Dann schneidet ein Messer aus Schmerz ihren Rücken auf, sie sieht Flügel und fliegt plötzlich über das Dothrakische Meer und alle fliehen vor ihr und dem Schatten der Flügel. Am Ende kann sie die Heimat förmlich riechen und sie öffnet die Tür. Dort ist ihr Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen auf einem schwarzen Pferd in einer schwarzen Rüstung, Ser Jorah flüstert, dass dies der letzte Drache sei, aber als sie sein Visier öffnet, sieht sie ihr eigenes Gesicht Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Daenerys V . Jojen Reets Visionen Jojen träumt in Grauwasserwacht von Bran :Jojen Reet erzählt Brandon Stark, dass er von einem geflügelten Wolf geträumt habe, der mit grauen Steinketten am Erdboden gefesselt sei. Eine Krähe habe versucht, die Ketten durchzupicken, aber sie seien zu hart gewesen und es seien nur Splitter abgebrochen. Außerdem habe die Krähe drei Augen gehabt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran IV . Der geflügelte Wolf steht für Bran, der durch die Ketten, die für seinen Zweifel stehen, vom Fliegen, also vom Grünsehen, abgehalten wird, obwohl die Dreiäugige Krähe ihm zu helfen versucht. Jojen träumt erneut von Bran :Bran sitzt beim Abendbrot, aber statt eines Dieners bringt Maester Luwin das Essen. Er serviert Bran die Königsscheibe eines Bratens, und obwohl das Fleisch roh und blutig ist, duftet es köstlich und allen läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Den beiden Frey-Mündeln bringt Luwin altes, graues Fleisch, und trotzdem schmeckt es ihnen besser als Bran Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran IV . Das ist eine Vorahnung auf die Nachrichten, die bald auf Winterfell eintreffen wird: Robb gewinnt die Schlacht von Ochsenfurt, was für den Braten steht, im Grunde aber kein entscheidender Sieg ist, und die beiden Walder erhalten die Nachricht von Ser Stevron Freys Tod - das graue Fleisch - was ihnen aber nichts ausmacht siehe: IV-Bran I.. Jojen träumt vom Meer in Winterfell :"Ich habe geträumt, das Meer würde überall um Winterfell herumplätschern. Ich habe schwarze Wellen gesehen, die gegen die Tore und Türme brandeten, und dann floss das Salzwasser über die Mauern und hat die ganze Burg gefüllt. Ertrunkene Männer sind im Hof umhergetrieben. Als ich den Traum zum ersten Mal hatte, noch in Grauwasser, kannte ich die Gesichter nicht, aber inzwischen schon. Dieser Bierbauch ist einer von ihnen, die Wache, die auf dem Fest unsere Namen verkündet hat. Euer Septon ist auch unter ihnen. Und euer Schmied. ... Im Dunkel der Nacht wird das Salzmeer diese Mauern überfluten. Ich habe die Toten gesehen, ertrunken und aufgedunsen." Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I Das ist eine Vision von der Eroberung von Winterfell durch Theon Graufreud Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II . Jojen träumt von Brans Tod :"Ich habe von dem Mann geträumt, der heute angekommen ist, von dem, den ihr Stinker nennt. Du und dein Bruder, ihr habt tot zu seinen Füßen gelegen, und er hat euch mit einem langen roten Messer die Haut vom Gesicht abgezogen. ... Ich habe nicht geträumt, wieso, aber ich habe gesehen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht. Ich habe dich und Rickon in eurer Gruft gesehen, unten in der Dunkelheit, bei den toten Königen und ihren Steinwölfen." Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I Das ist eine Vision der List, die Ramsay anwendet, um der Bevölkerung vorzutäuschen, er habe Bran und Rickon getötet. Währenddessen verstecken sich die beiden eine Zeit lang in der Gruft von Winterfell Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon III . Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dreams_and_prophecies Einzelnachweise